Industrias Aeronáuticas y Mecánicas del Estado
Industrias Aeronáuticas y Mecánicas del Estado (Spanish for State Aeronautical and Mechanical Industries, abbreviated IAME) was a state entity and autarkic conglomerate of factories of Argentina created in 1951 to promote the manufacture of aircraft and automobiles. In 1956 it was renamed Dirección Nacional de Fabricación e Investigación Aeronáutica (Spanish for National Directorate of Aeronautical Manufacturing and Research, abbreviated DINFIA). History After completion of the First Five Year Plan, the Administration of President Juan Perón had failed to establish a solid foundation for the growth of heavy industry. The trade balance in the automotive heading was unfavorable in 1951, imported around 20,000 units. Therefore Perón met with representatives of major foreign automakers to boost car production in the country. His proposal was rejected by the foreign manufacturers, arguing that Argentina they lacked the necessary expertise for the task and admitting only have a few autoparts Argentina invoice or final assembly in the country of foreign auto parts. In this situation, the Minister of Aviation, Brigadier Juan Ignacio San Martín, also attending the meeting, proposed to the President producing cars in the country using high industrial knowledge achieved by the Institute Aerotécnica. On the basis of all property until then affected the Institute of Cordoba Aerotécnica ten factories were established: * Fábrica Militar de Aviones (Military Aircraft Factory) * Fábrica de Motores de Aviación (Aviation Engines Factory) * Fábrica de Motores de Reacción (Jet Engines Factory) * Fábrica de Instrumentos y Equipos (Equipment & Instrument Factory) * Fábrica de Paracaídas (Parachute Factory) * Fábrica de Hélices y Accesorios (Propellers & Accessories Factory) * Fábrica de Máquinas y Herramientas (Machines and Tools Factory) * Fábrica de Automóviles (Car Factory) * Fábrica de Tractores (Tractor Factory) * Fábrica de Motocicletas (Motorcycle Factory) IAME conglomerate took the legal form of company self-sufficient, with a directory, general administration and administrations of factories. The first directory was chaired by Juan Ignacio San Martin. Financing funds came from a loan from the Industrial Bank of Argentina of $ 53,000,000, guaranteed by the State under the doctrine of Peronism. The IAME had 12,000 workers and managers at the time. There were many projects, following a low-cost policy that allowed mass production to achieve low manufacturing costs. It also acquired licenses to produce locally European automotive models of low cost and easy maintenance-mainly Germans-to ensure expertise in the production and adaptation of use. When licenses were not acquired, projects initiated were highly influenced by the original models in question. The list of vehicles manufactured in the Car Factory was: * Justicialista * Sedan Institec * Rural Institec * School Bus Institec * Rural Gauchita * Grand Sport without hood * Furgoncito Institec * Rastrojero * Sedan Graciela * Motor Sport 1954 with detachable hood * Sport V8 * Auto Sedan GW * 1955 Sport Fixed hood * Sport 1955 * Gran Sport V8 * Cupe Gran Sport * Rural R63 * Rastrojero Conosur * Taxi T63 * Chata trailer * Omnibus Savier The products launched by the Tractor Factory and Motorcycles were: * Pampa * Fiat Concord * Puma (motorcycle) Production also included boating with tourism boats, fishing boats, a portable boat, the sailing school Tero (sailboat), a Canadian canoe and an outboard motor Surubí. References Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Truck manufacturers of Argentina Category:IAME Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Argentina Category:Companies founded in 1951